


Spiked Coke Makes You Get Woke

by Im_McShook



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also if you couldn't tell I really love Matt, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Keith gets L I T, Lance is a respectable young man because his momma raised him that way, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, This is really fluffy heed my many tags, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also crude jokes, klance, the teen and up audience rating is because of language and the use of alcohol, they are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_McShook/pseuds/Im_McShook
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Keith isn't really feeling the whole holiday thing, Pidge and Lance decide to take matter into their own handsOr, Keith gets intoxicated and his boyfriend gets more than anticipated.





	Spiked Coke Makes You Get Woke

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Thanksgiving but this has been sitting in my drafts for months, enjoy this fluffy humorous mess. 
> 
> (I've never been drunk before so if it's portrayed incorrectly my bad)

"Lance, Christmas is more than a month away" Pidge muttered, not sparing a glance from the laptop in their lap, "So why the _fuck_ are you wearing an ugly Christmas sweater to a Thanksgiving dinner?". From nearby, Shiro made a disapproving grunt, casting a sidelong glare in hopes of silencing the young teen's profanity. If Pidge happened to catch the disappointed vibes being thrown their way, they didn't show any sign of acknowledging it, eyes still plastered to the bright screen ahead.

"It was either this or my sweater that actually lights up and plays music, consider yourself lucky" Lance commented, lounging back on the Brogane household's couch with a smug grin, oversized sweater rumpling to distort its reindeer into something unintelligible. Keith stood off in a corner nearby, arms crossed in defiance of the bright festivities taking place in _his home_ , yet he never agreed to such a thing. His brother Takashi had planned the day in advance without consulting his younger sibling, leading to the current predicament and Keith's moody behavior.

"Keith, what's wrong?" Lance suddenly called, alerting the Cuban's boyfriend with a gasping start, flushing red at the embarrassing noise. Blue eyes assessed him with unwavering worry, taking in every rigid portion of his tense body from his clenched, sock clad toes all the way to his crinkled forehead, sharp brows sinking lower and lower as the watching continued.

It's not that Keith didn't _enjoy_ spending time with his friends, it was more of the fact that the Korean never really celebrated anything in his childhood, he never had a family and had thus so deemed things such as holidays as frivolous times where businesses made huge profit. However, Shiro had attempted time after time to enforce these special days onto the household, declaring it an important time for one to appreciate what they have.

Keith thought it was fucking stupid.

"He looks constipated" Matt piped in, walking into the room with a small Nintendo within his grasp, the unmistakable sound of computer generated screams of the damned signaling his chosen game. The added input only further stressed Shiro's frustration, prosthetic arm swinging out to lightly smack the older Holt in the back of the head, making a dull thunk.

Before Matt could turn around and throw a fit, Pidge shut their laptop with a small smirk, "Are you seriously playing Pokémon? You nerd". Further discussion and conflict was tuned out once a face was inches from Keith's own, tan skin shining underneath a cheap dollar bulb from some knockoff gas station Shiro stopped at nearly a month ago.

"There is something wrong, I know that grumpy face anywhere" He accused, finger prodding at downturned lips with a small pout, the green of his sweater making his olive skin pop in a way that made his entire being shine. If not for the dopey looking reindeer standing like people while drinking eggnog, Keith would say the clothing suited his boyfriend very well.

Quickly, the Korean gave a small nod, lips quivering as they struggled to put on a smile, "Never been better". Of course, the moment he even attempted to smile his bullshit was caught, pinched brows scrunching inwards so deep that they almost touched.

"You know what, I am going to get you a sweater and make you the jolliest damn person on the block" Lance called, walking to where his bag was draped along a chair's arm rest, "and if that takes getting you intoxicated then so be it". The last portion of that sentence was murmured quietly, not quite registering as a coherent sentence to the ravenette, leaving violet eyes to roll to the ceiling. Keith adored his boyfriend, that much was most certainly true, it was just sometimes they--- _disagreed_ , on some topics.

"Lance" He growled lowly, crossing his arms over his chest in a sign of defiance, not liking the bright red sweater Lance had just yanked from the depths of his duffle bag. The material looked scratchy and uncomfortable to say the least, tiny Christmas lights adorning the clothing with dark bulbs, strategically placed on the green Fraser fir printed in a glossy plastic shape.

Keith wanted to puke.

"I made this one myself, I was going to give it to you on Christmas--but this seems like an appropriate time" The Cuban spoke shyly, holding the hideous sweater up with a beautiful smile that did not belong beside such a revolting thing; as soon as Keith thought it couldn't get any worse, Lance just _had_ to press a button along the hemline. Dark bulbs from before suddenly bursted to life, emitting a glare bright enough to noticeably light up the room, even flashing in a rhythm that was undeniably a Christmas classic. "I am not wearing that" Keith sputtered, wincing at the abnormally bright bulbs, backing up slightly in actual fear.

Violet eyes flickered over just as blue irises lost their shine and a beaming smile lost its upturned shape, lips quivering slightly in what only could be described as sadness. Keith shriveled up inside like a wilting flower, feeling the anger die down to guilt, leaving him to yell out many obscenities as he stomped towards his boyfriend.

Another high pitched noise emerged from Shiro, hands flailing about as his face got red with frustration, pointing a finger at his foster brother. "The next person who curses gets a bar of soap in their mouth" He growled, looking over at Keith with a fatherly glare, eyes narrowing.

From somewhere nearby, Matt could be heard chortling, looking up from his Nintendo to mutter a quick, "Kinky". The following attack was ignored as Keith plucked the god awful sweater from Lance's hands, holding it out like a death animal or rotten fruit, still mumbling curses under his breath. "You're lucky I love you" He mumbled, cringing as his eyes assessed every little bulb with scrutiny, silently hoping they would melt and ruin the thing.

Lance's face brightened up once again, this time even wider and happier, tan hands reaching around a pale neck to plant a sloppy kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Keith retracted in disgust, wiping at his mouth with the sweater as he scolded the Cuban, face a bright red at the public display of affection, something he chose to avoid. Before he could voice his opinion he was being shoved ungracefully towards his room, tripping over his own feet at times as he grasped onto the wall for support.

"Now go in there and put it on, I'll be helping Hunk downstairs set up the drinks and food" Lance hummed, giving Keith a wink before stepping out the room, closing the door behind his retreating form. The moment the door was shut, Keith let out a loud groan, taking off his shirt way more violently than necessary, "Stupid fucking holidays and traditions", he balked.

For a few minutes he simply stood there, glaring down the sweater laying innocently on his bed, arms crossed over his shirtless chest in defiance. "I love him to death but sometimes I want to punch the ever-loving shit out of him" He muttered, grabbing the brightly colored clothing with one tightly clenched fist, pulling it on with a cringing face.

The material was actually quite soft, the inside being fleece that warmed his abnormally cold skin, the outside was a whole different story. Grumpily, Keith stomped to his mirror, pulling on his black leggings as they scrunched near the ankles.

"This thing is huge" He grumbled, the hemline going to almost mid-thigh while the sleeves went completely over his hands, not to mention how one shoulder was showing as it sagged off his skin. With one more curse and grimace, he walked over to his bedroom door and flung it open, not even flinching as it slammed into the wall with a loud bang.

Sounds of scuffling and Matt screaming traveled up the staircase, a pillow skittering across the hardwood floor at the bottom of the steps, older Holt following as Shiro quite literally sprinted after him. "Come here, Holt!" He screamed, grabbing the male by the back of the shirt before sliding into him, socks slipping on the slick surface. Loud screaming and thumping signaled the inevitable fall, Pidge cackling so loud that it bounced off every wall, forming into a coughing fit so after.

"I swear to god, you two and Allura are supposed to be the adults here; Yet here you both are in the floor squabbling over nothing while Allura is already intoxicated!" Keith called, having walked down the steps to stand over the fighting males, trying to keep a straight face as Matt's face swiveled over, hair all over the place. Speaking of the woman, here she came, wine glass in one hand while the other held a flyswatter, "I am not drunk Keith, yet.", She growled.

Suddenly, the weapon in her hand came down lightly, smacking Shiro on the head then Matt, scolding them like children as her wine glass flailed in the air in furious expressions. The dark liquid sloshed around in rhythm with every hand motion, some spilling over the rim and into the wooden floor, forming tiny puddles.

"I'll clean that up" Keith mumbled, turning around to wander into the kitchen, almost running into Hunk as the man flew by, holding a huge plate with a ham on it. "Oh! Hey Keith! Food is done" He chirped happily, setting down the humongous main course in the middle of the table, other foods surrounding it. Keith simply smiled, not able to keep a mad face while the upbeat man was around, nodding his head as Hunk straightened all the utensils and plates. Just as he turned around, he bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Sorry babe!" Lance apologized, grabbing Keith by the elbow to keep him upright, other hand balancing a plate of tiny hotdogs with nimble fingertips. Hunk made a panicking noise, running over to grab the teetering platter just before it fell, releasing a breath at the close call. Keith's attention was back on Lance once the plate was deemed safe, jumping slightly at the intense stare he was receiving, bringing a hand to his face self-consciously, "What? Is there something on my face?".

Lance seemingly snapped out of his stupor, blinking rapidly as a light pink dusted his cheeks, hand coming to rub the back of his neck and clear his throat. "I uh- You're wearing the sweater" He stuttered, staring down at Keith with the same dumb look he had for the past few minutes, cheeks steadily getting redder and redder. Keith raised a brow in question, crossing his arms over his chest as the other sleeve dropped as well, leaving both shoulders out for the world to witness.

"Yeah, I look stupid don't I?" He muttered, hands coming together to fiddle nervously at the possible thoughts roaming through his boyfriend's head, biting his lip as insecure thoughts roared through his mind. Tan hands came out to wave frantically, sputtering emerging from the Cuban as he desperately attempted to say something, "No! It's just--you look adorable....". Violet eyes widened at the statement, face heating up as he made eye contact with Lance, taking a huge swallow at the soft look behind blue irises.

"I'm not adorable" He muttered, pouting to himself as he pushed past his boyfriend, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Amused chuckles followed his retreating form, only further agitating the Korean as he threw back his water bottle and drank from its contents, cringing as the cool liquid made his teeth ache. Time after time Keith had told Shiro to leave the water out, that room temperature drinks were better than cold ones, but yet here he was, thinking about pulling out his own teeth and silently cursing the elder man.

"Time to eat!" Hunk called, alerting the ravenette as he stuck his tongue out, emptying his bottle in the sink before throwing it away, desperately willing away the painful state of his mouth. The first to emerge was Pidge, laughing at something Allura was saying whom appeared shortly after; furthermore, Matt and Shiro trailed behind, horse playing like a couple of children.

Lance stood nearby, hands coming to his hips as he put on a glaring face, "No playing around the table! Actúa como adultos" He scolded. Keith chuckled at the scene, Allura sending a smug grin over her shoulder while Pidge taunted their brother, leaving Matt and Shiro confused.

"Excuse my French, but what the fuck did you just say?" Matt questioned, letting out a balking cry as Shiro /once again/ smacked him on the back of the head.

"He said to act like adults" Keith imputed, walking out the kitchen with a look of amusement on his features, not missing the narrowed look Shiro threw his way. Turns out it was actually Matt who Keith should have been worried about, the man wiggling his eyebrows with the signature smug Holt grin.

"I bet you know how to speak Spanish because Lance uses it in be-" The sentence was cut off with yet another slap, this one coming from Allura as she shot him a glare, pink lips pursed in a frown. If there was one thing the woman hated, it was when somebody bought up a personal topic, she knew firsthand how uncomfortable it made people. Pidge was moments from choking, glasses falling to the floor as they laughed so hard that snorts began to merge with the sound, face red with lack of breath.

"Alright guys, come get the food before it gets cold" Hunk chuckled, swiveling around to point his tongs in Matt's direction, "and I don't want to hear anymore dirty comments from you". Matt raised his hands in silent surrender, sending a pointed look in Shiro's direction as the man stuck his tongue out, mocking the fact he got in trouble.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Seperate Shiro and Matt, please" He muttered to Hunk, smiling as the man gave a deep chuckle and loud 'aye aye captain', tongs snapping at both males once they attempted to steal a piece of ham from its plate. It was quite amusing to say the least on how childish Shiro acted when his childhood best friend came over; however, the happy look he adorned and free smile that seemed to forget about his war experience was all worth the mess.

As much as Keith hated to say it, he was actually starting to enjoy this whole Thanksgiving thing, allowing his body to relax and let loose like the others were doing. He was even growing fond of the sweater around his body and its smell of Lance, the ravenette snuggled deeper into the article of clothing despite its terrible fashion sense. Not that he would ever admit that to his overdramatic boyfriend, he'd probably knit another seventeen for him.

"Hello, earth to Mullet!" A voice called, leaving Keith to jump in his skin and swivel around with a defensive stance, breathing a sigh of relief when blue eyes greeted his panic hazed vision. "Woah! Don't ninja kick me, Samurai. This beautiful face can't take such a hit so long as it's coming from you" Lance called, hands raising to the ceiling as a smug grin took hold of his previously surprised expression. Keith rolled his eyes; and there went his previously soft moment.

A collective set of groans met the pair before either could utter another word, both turning to see everyone sitting at the table, waiting very impatiently. "You two can be gross and cute later, I'm five seconds from eating someone in this room" Pidge yelled, head barely coming over the tabletop due to the height of the chairs Shiro had bought, not anticipating for someone of Pidge's size to be eating here.

The small predicament only smothered the younger Holt's aggressiveness, seeming about as dangerous as a newborn puppy. A pale hand slapped over Lance's mouth just before he could comment on the matter, Keith feeling rather than seeing what his boyfriend was about to say.

"I nominate Matt" Allura called, watching the two men as they approached the table, grinning as sputtering greeted her vote. Shiro waved a hand in the air, huge smile plastered to his face despite what his past experience held, putting his hand over Allura's once she spoke. "Matt is _way_ too skinny, I nominate Hunk" He spoke, glancing over at the head of the table where the topic of the conversation sat, a sorry look on his face. Hunk waved off the worry with a smile, reaching over to take a sip of his water, "I'd do it if it meant you guys would survive".

The room went quiet just as Lance and Keith sat down, Pidge being the first to speak. "Hunk is too pure for this, we don't deserve him" They spoke, causing a rumble of agreements and laughter all around the table, the Somalian blushing at the comment. Lance had settled beside Hunk with Keith to his right, and Keith was sat beside Pidge, both adorning soft smiles.

"Before we eat I want us to say what we are thankful for" Hunk called, face going sour as everyone made some sort of grumbling noise, Katie being five seconds from throwing a fit.

Despite the protests, the table went quiet, awaiting for someone to start the inevitably revealing sob story. Allura stood up with a sigh, straightening her dress with a big smile and gleaming eyes, "I think it is comfortable to say all of us are thankful for each other, so I'll say another thing. I am thankful for French Fries, that is all". Collective giggles and whooping agreements rung through the air, all understanding how the woman liked to keep her emotions bottled up inside, nobody pushing her to say something personal.

The next to stand up was Matt surprisingly, his shaggy hair being thrown back with a smug grin, Keith brought a hand to his face and groaned. "I am thankful for my sibling, not only has Katie helped me become who I am now, but they have also greatly improved my tech skills" He announced, face softening as he talked about Pidge, casting them a crooked smile before sitting down.

Hunk looked as if he was going to start sobbing, grabbing for the napkin at his side before bringing it to his face, sniffling softly. Everyone at the table applauded for the deep answer, watching as Pidge began tearing up, "So I'm the reason you're like _that_ " they sputtered, trying to humor away the tears.

The two siblings exchanged silly faces as Shiro stood up, scar on his nose crinkling with the smile he adorned, "I am thankful for two people, Keith and Allura. Keith has been here for me through thick and thin no matter what I've done to piss him off-" the sentence was cut off by Matt tutting, mouthing 'language!' with a grin. Shiro rolled his eyes, "As I was saying, Keith is the greatest little bro I could ask for", he shot Keith a broad smile, "and Allura has taught me how to find trust in others again, something I greatly appreciate". Allura looked up at him with love filled eyes, taking his hand in hers as he sat down, giggling once he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Simultaneously, Matt and Pidge let out a gagging noise, making eye contact over the table before bursting into laughter, resemblance uncanny as they smiled freely.

Suddenly, Hunk stood up, face red as he got emotional, "I just want to say I love you guys so much, I am thankful for every single one of you" he blubbered, sniffling as Lance landed a reassuring pat on his back. The entire table was quiet for once as they looked on happily, all fond of their gentle giant of a friend.

For a few moments, the table went quiet, leaving only three people left to talk before they were allowed to eat. Finally, Pidge stood up noisily, nearly toppling over their chair, "I am thankful for all you little shits, especially Matt, even though I want to punch him sometimes". Matt let out a sputtering choke as he inhaled his drink, heaving as Shiro smacked him harshly on the back, hazel eyes watering as they looked up. "Too bad you can't reach me, gremlin" He stated snidely, screeching once Pidge chucked a roll off the counter at him, ignoring Hunk's loud protests of wasting food.

Before a food fight could ensue, Lance stood up uneasily, chair making a loud scuffing noise, successfully silencing the room. "I'm thankful for a lot of things; all of you, the beach, Hunk's cooking" he babbled, throwing a wink at his best friend as the man faked a swoon, flopping backwards in his chair. Collective chuckles echoed from everyone, listening closely as the Cuban talked, "but most of all, I'm thankful for Keith". Violet eyes widened as they looked up, blushing once Lance looked down fondly at him, a loving look behind his expression. "He helps me feel more confident in myself when my insecurities get to be too much. Without him I probably wouldn't be my usual self, he helps me let loose and be myself without worry" He continued, looking down at his twitching fingers before sitting down, glancing sideways at Keith. Allura let out a loud cooing sound as Shiro put on a proud smile, looking at Lance with newfound respect and acceptance, not that it wasn't there before.

Keith's lips trembled as he stood up, trying to ignore the eyes boring into his skull from all around, taking a deep breath. He didn't particularly like talking about his feelings, but if Lance could talk about his insecurities, Keith could talk about his. "As you all know I was an orphan, I didn't have anything to be thankful for and there were days where I questioned whether I was valid or not. Then Shiro came along and slowly built up my trust and happiness, made a family out of two people who were completely fucked up." Keith spoke, staring at the tabletop as he took a deep breath, continuing the speech, "While I was happy, I wasn't fully whole again, something was missing. That's when a loud, obnoxious, flirt came waltzing into my life like an annoying rash, refusing to go away no matter how many times I almost pushed him down a flight of stairs". Fond laughter greeted the sentence, Hunk's tears drying as he looked up at Keith with admiration and respect, beefy hand reaching over to grab Lance's shoulder.

"My first thoughts were, 'wow, how can somebody be so fucking dumb and annoying'. Then I came to know who he was on the inside and realized he wasn't stupid or dumb, he was just caring of his friends, but the annoying part was spot on." A hand suddenly wrapped around his own, the slender fingers signaling who it was, "I wasn't thankful for anything, until a boy with the goofiest smile and cheesiest pickup lines walked into my life. Now.....now I'm thankful for everything, he taught me how to find beauty in things I took for granted. I'm thankful for all of you, especially Lance".

By the time he sat down, Lance and Hunk were seconds from bawling, the rest of the table erupting into loud applauds and beaming smiles, Shiro even looking away as he silently wiped his face. Keith kept his head down as the embarrassment subsided, squeezing the hand in his own as he looked sideways, squeaking once his boyfriend enveloped him in a huge hug. It was warm and comforting, seeming as if all the love they had was poured into it, sending electric tingles down his spine.

"Alright, let's eat before I start crying" Hunk called, smiling once everyone cheered and reached for what they wanted, comfortable chatter filling the room. Clanking plates and laughter lightened the room up with a happy atmosphere, comforting Keith once Lance finally let go, blue eyes wet with unshed tears. "I love you so much" he murmured, planting a kiss on Keith's forehead with care. Keith smiled in response, warmth unfurling within his chest, "I love you too".

\----------------

Everyone was almost done with their food, talking amongst themselves with a joy unlike they've felt before, like a big family made out of mismatched people. "Wait," Pidge giggled, pointing to Shiro and Allura, "if we're a big family, would that make you two the responsible parents?". Lighthearted arguing based on their roles filled the air, Shiro claiming he was too mentally unstable to be a father and that he 'already harbors too much stress as it is'.

Keith silently ate as his head swam, feeling light and abnormally relaxed as he blinked blearily at his food, taking another sip of his drink. It burned on its way down, something that coke usually did since it was carbonated, but this burn felt different.

"Hey Keith, you okay over there" Pidge called, alerting the Korean with a sluggish turn of his head, attempting to blink away the the weird feeling in his chest, putting on a furrowed look. "I feel weird" He stated, taking another sip out of his glass despite his suspicions, eyes squinting as Pidge's lips formed into a huge grin, small elbow bumping into Matt.

Something was up, but he was too high on endorphins too notice the problem, hiccuping as he let out a giggle.

"Pidge, did you seriously spike his drink?" Shiro called, Keith looking over as he squinted, trying to see through his hazy vision where his foster brother was at, lazy smile creeping on his face. Allura made a funny sound, blocking her laugh with a manicured hand, snapping at Hunk from across the table as she pointed to where Keith sat.

"Well in my defense it was all Lance's idea, we didn't plan on him drinking four whole cups" Katie muttered, looking over with an amused expression, poking him on the nose. Keith's eyes widened at the action, nose scrunching as he tried to process what was going on, failing as he nearly slipped out his chair, giggling like a fool.

"Woah there buddy, I think it's time you drank some water" a voice called, hands firmly grasping his arms like a vice, violet eyes unfocused and dilated glancing up at the speaker. "Lance!" He called out, grabbing his boyfriend's cheeks as he squished them together, laughing loudly at the state of Lance's face. A soft smile spread along the Cuban's face, looking down at him with soft blue eyes, laughing as well at Keith's antics.

Everyone began getting up, throwing away their plates and cleaning off the table as Hunk started putting away the leftover food, wrapping plastic wrap around the dishes with care. Keith gazed on with childlike interest, whining as the hands on his arms lifted him up, forcing him to a standing position as he wobbled unsteadily. His legs felt like jelly and his head felt like it was full of air, gripping onto Lance's shoulders before he nearly fell over.

"Jesus, Pidge, how much liquor did you put in one cup?" Lance asked, talking over Keith's shoulder as the man gave a humming sound, walking out of his boyfriend's grasp to stumble into the kitchen.

"I don't need no help walkin" He yelled, falling sideways into the counter before righting himself, looking over at Shiro as the man shut the fridge, successfully having stored all the leftover food. Allura smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making Keith scrunch his nose and smile widely, watching the couple with glee.

"Lets go into the living room" Hunk chuckled, lightly grabbing Keith by the shoulder as he steered him away, making the Korean give a slight nod as he walked away. Along the way, Lance and Pidge were talking nearby, Pidge saying something with a smirk while Lance blushed furiously and waved his arms. Hazel eyes flickered over to look at him, evil smile curling beneath round glasses, "Hey Keith!". Hunk let out a disgruntled noise, casting the young adult a warning glare before continuing to the living room, the others following him with quiet chatter.

"Lance said he thinks you look sexy in that sweater!" Katie yelled, making Lance go red with embarrassment, pushing Pidge away by the face as he shouted in Spanish. Keith's face went red, fiddling with the sleeves of his attire as he shuffled on his feet, wobbling as the alcohol sunk in even more.

Pidge took their leave as they shuffled away, meeting Matt halfway as they exchanged a high five, talking amongst themselves. Keith wasn't completely intoxicated, he knew what was going on and what people were saying, it just made him a lot more playful and less hesitant. Lance sighed and looked over, face dusted a light pink, "Well, to be fair you _do_ look really good in that sweater" He muttered.

Keith beamed, walking forward as he buried his face in his boyfriend's neck, wrapping his arms around him with glee. Lance stiffened, not sure how to react to the hug nor the nuzzling. "Uh, Keith, I thought you didn't like PDA" Lance stuttered, hands coming rest on Keith's waist gently, placing a kiss on silky black hair. A humming noise came from the ravenette, swiveling around as a large hand pushed slightly on his lower back, leading them towards the others.

"Just shut up and enjoy it" Keith muttered, stumbling slightly as they made it safely to the love-seat, Lance pushing him down lightly by the shoulders before flopping down himself. Hunk was in the middle of a story, drawing in everyone's attention as he used arm movements and sound affects that weren't necessary, but were amusing all the same.

"So then I asked the guy, 'Why is your finger in my sandwich? And he-" Hunk's story shifted in and out of focus, Keith succumbing to the affects of the alcohol he ingested, staring at the floor as he giggled for absolutely no reason. Apparently, his sudden fit of random laughter drew in loads of attention, the room going quiet as Keith glanced up.

"You good there, pal?" Shiro asked, face holding an amused look at how drunk his foster brother was becoming. Keith stuck his tongue out, wavering in place before he collapsed into Lance's lap, who gave a surprised squeak in response. "Don't sass me, Shirt" He muttered, causing Matt to nearly piss himself with laughter, looking over at Pidge with clear amusement.

Katie smiled at the group, adjusting their glasses with one finger while the other was held in the air, "Did I forget to mention that the alcohol I used is slow to take affect and that he will steadily get worse and worse?". Matt kept on cackling, hand slapping the floor once it got to the point he couldn't breathe, "He said fucking Shirt!".

Keith looked over at Pidge, eyes screwed in confusion at how everyone was reacting, sitting up with a small gasp. "Your name sounds like Pidgeon!" He gasped, nearly tumbling over the arm rest before Lance could reach him in time, giggles slipping from his lips at what he said. This time Matt actually screamed, getting up from the floor as he stumbled out the room, wheezing in laughter. The look on Pidge's face was not exactly kind, only getting worse as Hunk sputtered out a laugh following Allura, Shiro's face twitching before he too began laughing.

"Lets calm down, Keith" Lance snickered, pulling Keith backwards in order to make him sit down, not anticipating for his boyfriend to actually sit _in his lap_. The Cuban's entire face went aflame, hands hovering over Keith's thighs as the Korean only shuffled closer, oblivious to the predicament he was causing.

"Why does my name sound like queef?" He asked just as Matt reentered the room, causing a whole shitstorm of laughter once again. Hunk made a point to clear his throat, throwing a glance in Pidge's direction as they nodded in unison, smirking evilly.

"We have an activity planned to end the night, who wants to play twister!" He yelled, causing Lance to nearly cough out a lung, looking over Keith's shoulder with a death glare. His best friend only winked in response, hushing everyone as he waited for Pidge to bring out the board, "The couples will be competing against each other, Pidge and Matt will compete for sibling rivalry purposes, and I will be the spinner". Keith understood what was going on, but the alcohol made everything seem overly exciting to him, spinning around in Lance's lap as he bounced excitedly.

"You here that" Keith slurred, sweater slipping further down his right shoulder till both sides where basically halfway to his elbow, "I'm going to win". Pidge came into the room with a snort, rolling the board in the middle of the floor as Shiro pushed the coffee table out of the way, throwing an amused glance to Lance's red face. "Hate to break it to you buddy, but you can't even stand up straight, let alone play twister" they muttered, handing the spinner to Hunk as they snickered to one another.

Keith, oblivious to the mental and physical strain his boyfriend was undergoing, finally stopped his bouncing with a huff, pouting at the comment.

**((Switching to Lance's POV because writing in a drunk's perspective is difficult if you've never been intoxicated before))**

"Lance looks like he's five seconds from imploding" Allura pointed out, looking over as Lance clenched his teeth and threw his head back against the chair, face twisted into one of pain. It was safe to say that he regretted his previous choice of getting Keith drunk, because it was working _too_ well and he was most certainly _not_ ready for how much of an accidental tease the man was once intoxicated.

"I swear to god Lance if you pop one with my brother in your lap I will-" Shiro stated playfully, throwing an empty solo cup at the struggling Cuban, falling short by a few feet. Lance clenched his teeth even harder, hands coming down to hold Keith's hips still once he began squirming in excitement, shaky laugh leaving his lips.

"I think it's too late for that" He chuckled, desperately hoping that Keith didn't notice, because drunk or not it was embarrassing. The farthest they had ever went was making out, and even then the smaller male would get overly embarrassed and shrink away, something that Lance accepted and respected. He could wait for Keith. All previous hopes were crushed as his boyfriend moved his hips experimentally, opening his legs as he looked down with confusion.

"Okay!" Lance yelled nervously, voice cracking as he quickly grabbed the man by the waist, standing up as he pulled the hem of his shirt lower. Snorting came from Shiro as he tried to hide his laughing face, only laughing louder as Allura turned her own head away. Yep, Lance was not going to survive.

\---------------

"No, I insist Pidge, you go first!" Lance spoke, trying to get the stubborn gremlin to agree to go first so he might have a chance of getting out of the whole game. Pidge just crossed their arms, tiny foot tapping on the hardwood floor in slight irritation, "You and I both know I planned this _because_ Keith was going to get drunk, did you seriously expect me not to take advantage of this?".

Lance just grumbled in reply, looking over his shoulder at the sound of Keith giggling loudly, witnessing Shiro attempting to pry his little brother off the rail he was about to slide down. This entire plan was a horrible _horrible_ idea.

"Come on Pidge! He has already almost gave me a lap dance on _accident_! I will literally explode if one more thing happens." He pleaded, looking at Hunk for help, who only turned away with a smile on his face. Once again, he was brutally turned down, Allura calling for Keith who was now safely on the ground.

The moment his boyfriend gave a beaming smile and basically staggered his way into Lance's arms, he knew everything was going to go to hell, and all his friends were here to witness it. To top it all off, Keith's sweater was basically falling off his body, sleeves no longer being sleeves as much as they were hand warmers. Lance never knew when he found shoulders attractive, but the revealing skin was most certainly beginning to make him rethink doing _anything_ near Keith.

"Okay guys, come over here and we can begin the game" Hunk called, sending his best friend a tiny look of pity, most of it being masked by amusement.

Even Hunk couldn't save him now.

Keith's hand was clasping tightly to Lance's own, basically dragging him to the board with glowing eyes, black hair a mess from all the things he's bumped into. The upbeat attitude was honestly starting to scare him, he was used to seeing his brooding and quiet boyfriend, not whatever he was now.

As much as he hated to admit it, drunk Keith was also a turn on, not just because of his accidental teasing and such /even though that plays a great role in it/, but also because he was _adorable_. Every little thing excited him to the point where he was just beaming, hell, Shiro picked something up with his prosthetic arm and Keith nearly lost his shit. He thought it was the coolest thing in the world and Shiro was just enjoying _Every. Fucking. Minute. Of Lance's suffering._

He wanted to die.

"Keith can go first" Allura called, only laughing evilly once Lance sent her a glare, deciding that he no longer needed friends and was going to move back to Cuba and change his name.

"Right hand red" Hunk called, alerting Keith as he bent over to put his left hand on one red dot, giggling still. Matt snorted as he waved a hand, having a _motherfucking field day_ , "Keith, your _right_ hand buddy".

The ravenette stared at the board for a moment before finally deducting that his other hand was in fact his left, swiveling his hips for whatever reason to put his left hand on a completely different red dot. Once again, Keith was oblivious to what he was doing, backing right up against Lance in the process of moving, looking between his legs as he just smiled.

_Joaquin Diaz sounded pretty great._

Hunk let out an amused chuckle, purposefully taking a moment before spinning the wheel, stopping as Pidge whispered something into his ear. The grin working its way on the Somalian's face was something Lance feared deeply, shaking his head frantically as Hunk cleared his throat, not even glancing at what the spinner had landed on.

"Right hand yellow, Lance" The man called, grin only widening as his best friend looked down at the board to notice a yellow dot right beside Keith's shoulder. Smugly, Lance chose the yellow dot farthest away from his boyfriend, sending a wink at Pidge while they just kept grinning. That's when he in fact remembered just what the younger Holt was capable of, realizing he couldn't fuck his way out of this one.

_Great_.

\--------------

Thirty minutes. It had been _thirty minutes_ since he started this game. Every grueling call inevitably brought him closer and closer to Keith, something he normally wouldn't mind, but given the current predicament he was in he wanted far away. Lance found out that not only is Keith adorable when he's drunk, he's also resilient and very _very flexible._ Apparently it was a hidden trait, because it seemed as if the man knew exactly what he was doing yet didn't seem to acknowledge it was there.

_Fucking tease._

"Lance, right hand blue" Hunk called, leaving the Cuban in a tight pinch as he realized the only available one he could reach was, in fact, on the other side of Keith. Shakily, he moved his hand, slapping it with a grumble as he was left hovering directly over his boyfriend, legs shaking to avoid making any contact down below with the man beneath him. Matt gave a cat call and winked at Lance, whistling just as Keith shifted in his bridge  position to accidentally brush into one of the Cuban's thighs, leaving him to curse silently beneath his breath.

"Are you okay Lance? You seem to be in pain" Keith asked, breath coming out in pants at the position he had to uphold, face flushed pink from the alcohol and strenuous activity. Mentally, Lance took note on how oddly capable his boyfriend was while under the influence, finding it suspicious.

Hunk had apparently called out the next move, alerting Lance with a start as he felt a hand brush past his chest, Keith's face disappearing from sight as he shifted beneath with jabbing elbows. Curiously, he looked down to see what the Korean was doing, wishing he hadn't as he realized with horror that his boyfriend's face was right in front of his _dick_.

"Oh sweet sugar honey iced tea" He muttered, panicking as Pidge just so happened to walk by the board at that moment, foot touching the material dangerously. Silently, Lance prayed to every god out there that they weren't about to do what he thought they were, only cursing loudly as Pidge jutted the appendage out with a force hard enough to slide the mat. Thankfully, Keith fell before he did, letting out a whine as he realized he had lost, stupidly attempting to slide his way out from underneath Lance from between the man's arms.

"Wait Keith-" He began to speak, stopping mid sentence as an elbow knocked one of his hands out from beneath him, his entire body falling directly onto Keith. His boyfriend made a small sound on impact, giggling despite the fact he was being crushed, arms wrapping around Lance like a vice.

"Keith," Lance spoke, attempting to get up from the position, mind set on not taking advantage of his boyfriend's intoxicated state, "you're drunk, and I don't want to be in this position while you are not in your right state of mind". Keith's eyebrows raised as a bellowing laugh echoed from his lips, staring up at Lance with love and admiration.

"I sobered up a long time ago, just before we started the game in fact" He spoke, leaning up to plant a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips, "I just acted drunk afterwards to see what you would do". The Cuban looked down in confusion, hands grabbing Keith by the cheeks as he smiled fondly, shaking his head at the antics pulled.

"And I have to say, you were very mature in how you acted, especially in making sure we didn't do anything unless I was sober and aware of my decisions" Keith praised, arms coming to wrap around Lance's neck, raising up to place his lips beside his boyfriend's ear. "Now that I'm sober, you have my consent" He whispered, pulling away as he smiled, face flushing a bright red.

Lance became confused, not understanding what he meant until he thought it through, eyes widening as his own face turned red. "Do you mean-?" He asked, jumping up with newfound energy as Keith nodded, quickly rushing off to make up some excuse, grabbing his keys off the counter before running back to grab his boyfriend's wrist. "Got to go Hunk!" He called, basically sprinting to the door, only looking back to mutter a quick, "Don't come home until later, okay?".

Once they were out the door, everyone looked at each other, laughing once Pidge yelled out, "Finally! They've been dating for two fucking years!". Hunk simply stared at the door with a look of soft happiness on his face, slowly forming into one of horror as he thought about it.

"Can I sleep over, Pidge?" He asked, breathing a sigh of relief once both Holts nodded, Matt assuming a grin on his face. "Might not want to eat off your counters for a wee-" The sound of metal thunking against the man's head greeted the room once again that night, everyone rolling their eyes.

Hunk heeded that advice and stopped by the store on the way to the Holt household to buy cleaning products. Just to be safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was stressed out and sleep deprived,,,,,,hope you enjoyed! (Comments are appreciated, constructive criticism or otherwise :))


End file.
